1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height adjustable sign holder. More particularly, it relates to a translucent panel assembly on which the sign is mounted and which is height adjustable with respect to a base.
2. The Prior Art
Cardholders are known for displaying a sign which is removably mounted to the cardholder. One of the more prevalent types of prior art cardholders is the fixed-height, metal-based cardholder. These metal cardholders have numerous drawbacks including their weight, cost, and lack of flexibility in setting the height of the displayed sign.
Certain attempts to provide adjustable display devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,800 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,586. However, these patents require that the frame surrounding the cardholder be moved along with the sign. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a height adjustable sign holder in which the cardholder panels alone can be selectively raised and lowered.